The Legend Of Zelda: The Tri-force Of Darkness (Chapter 01)
by KostaINurFACE
Summary: I have wanted to do a story that involves the Darkness within Link and a quest to conquer it


**Chapter 01 - A New Beginning**

Dark clouds lift from a sacred realm after a long fearsome battle has just taken place. Two figures stand there in the center of the battle field one a warrior of the light, the other the very essence of darkness itself. The dark shadow figure panting, trying to catch his breath. He notices that he hasn't much time left, he has lost this battle. He holds his hand out and points toward the hero who has saved the land from darkness and pants"You have done well human, but mark my words…My hatred will never fade. It will be reincarnated and everyone who shares the blood of the hero and the goddess will forever be soaked in the blood of my hatred." The Hero listening carefully to his warning while watch him fade away into nothingness.

Somewhere in the desert a Sand storm is raging, during the same time the darkness had lifted from the land. Inside a hut in a village in the desert home to race known as Gerudo. They are a tribe of women because they never have had a man born into there tribe, Until today. A women holding a baby boy with green skin and red hair. tears shedding down the side of her face. A guard approves her "What do we do?"She whispered in her ear."We have never had a man in our tribe before. What do we do with him?" she asked again. "Well his very existence is a miracle itself. I think the right thing to do right now is give him a name." She replied. The mother examining her new born to see what name would be fitting for him. "I think I have it" she said with a smile on her face. She leaned in to the baby and whispered in his ear. "Ganondorf". The mother looks at the guard with a smile on her face " A name fitting for a king" The guard smiles back and say's "Indeed a name fitting for a king." they both turn to the baby but the guard with a worried look on her face.

55 years later...

A field with bright green grass and clear blue sky's. The sound of sword clashing can be heard throughout this peaceful field, a man is dueling with a young boy. "Come on Link don't just go for the kill, try and explore my weakness and use it to your advantage." The young boy with a frustrated look on his face starts swing his sword like a frustrated child. "Today is the day I defeat you master" He yell frustratedly. The older man observes the way he is swing his sword, avoiding the swings without even use his sword. "You still have a lot to learn Link." The man raises his sword and strikes the blade right out of Link's hands. Link falls to the ground completely out of strength trying to catch his breath, The man stood over Link completely calm and at peace. "Link you have to potential to be so much greater than this. You share the blood of the hero, you are destined to be a great warrior but you still can't keep a calm mind during battle."Link still trying to catch his breath replied "I'm sorry that I am not my grandfather but I don't see the point to this. All because we all waiting for the darkness he defeated to come back?" he replied to his master.

"Link your not getting it. Its not the matter of its going to happen…its the matter of what if it happens? would you rather it happen and not be prepared or would you prefer being prepared in case it does happen? he asked calmly. Link catches his breath and sits himself up "I know master, I just got fed up with failing this exam so many times already." The teacher sits next to Link "Were not training anymore you can call me dad you know?" Link looks into his fathers eye's "I'm sorry dad." Links father begins to chuckle "Its OK son, You know your doing better for your age than I did. All you have to learn is to keep a calm mind during the heat of battle and you will be fine." Link looks into his fathers eyes and can tell that the things he is saying is all true. "You have the Skill, the technique and you even have the strength surprisingly for your appearance. All you need to does learn how to apply all that during the battle." Link exited to hear these words stands up in excitement and asks "Shall we continue then?" Links father stands up laughing "No son even though I don't look it I am tired. We shall go home and eat your sisters delicious dinner.

The sun begins to set over the horizon. We see a man with Green skin and bright red hair emerging from the desert on a black horse with red eye's and hundreds of followers behind him.


End file.
